


Eingebrannt

by cricri, Tjej



Category: Tatort
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boernes POV, Chaptered, Childhood Memories, Deutsch | German, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: Da hatte sein Name gestanden.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CornChrunchie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/gifts).



> Auch eines der Experimente, bei dem eine Autorin eine angefangene Geschichte einer anderen Autorin zu Ende geschrieben hat. In diesem Fall hatte ich, Tjej, die Ehre und das Vergnügen, einen wunderbaren Anfang von der wunderbaren cricri weiter- und zu Ende spinnen zu dürfen. An dieser Stelle noch einmal lieben Dank, dass du mir diese Idee anvertraut und es mir vor allem zugetraut hast, daraus was zu machen <3\. Und auch Danke für die Beta!
> 
> Und wir beide möchten diese Geschichte gerne CornChrunchie schenken. Das ist also für dich, liebe CornChrunchie, zu deinem Tag, zu dem wir dir alles Liebe wünschen! Wir hoffen, du hast Freude daran <3
> 
> Ach ja, und ich habe die alte Rechtschreibung benutzt. Zum einen, damit es durchgehend gleich ist, und zum anderen als Zeichen meiner Wertschätzung für dich, cricri.
> 
> Viel Spaß!
> 
> P.S. von cricri:  
> Ich bin sehr, sehr froh, daß Tjej diese angefangene Geschichte zuende gebracht hat, denn ich mochte den Anfang eigentlich sehr, kam aber einfach nicht weiter. Dieses Trope fügt sich einfach nicht so harmonisch ein in den Münsteraner Alltag ;)  
> Auf die Idee, mal ein Soulmate AU für Münster zu versuchen, hat mich übrigens vor mehr als zwei Jahren awesomemeowley auf tumblr gebracht. Seither lag der Versuch unvollendet herum ...

~*~*~*~

 

Seine Oma hatte ihm damals diese Geschichte erzählt. Herberts Mutter, seine Lieblingsoma. Im Nachhinein fiel ihm wohl auf, wie ähnlich die beiden sich waren – aber während er Herberts abstruse Geschichten heutzutage meist als Folge seines Cannabis-Konsums abtat, hatte er die Geschichten seiner Oma als Kind geliebt. Auch wenn ihm einige Jahre später klar geworden war, daß sie viele dieser Geschichten nur erfunden hatte, um ihn aufzuheitern oder zu trösten, wenn er traurig war. So wie damals eben, in diesem Sommer, als er zwölf wurde. Sein Vater schlief immer seltener zuhause und Sandra aus der Parallelklasse hatte auf dem Zettel, den er ihr geschickt hatte, mit einem grausamen „Nicht mal, wenn Du der letzte Mensch auf der Welt bist.“ geantwortet. (Immerhin, tadellose Rechtschreibung. Sie hatte in Deutsch eine Eins. Das tröstete ihn aber auch nicht.) Jedenfalls hatte seine Oma ihm damals erzählt, daß er die richtige schon noch finden würde, früher oder später. Mit vierzig würde bei besonderen Menschen wie ihm, wenn sie immer noch nicht ihren Seelenverwandten gefunden hatten, ein Zeichen am Körper erscheinen. Das konnte der Name des anderen Menschen sein, oder ein anderer Hinweis. Seine skeptischen Nachfragen – Wieso hab‘ ich sowas noch nie gesehen? Und was ist, wenn die Frau dann in Amerika lebt und ich hier? Was ist, wenn sie viel jünger ist oder viel älter? Und was bedeutet das überhaupt, „seelenverwandt“? – waren hieb- und stichfest beantwortet worden. Fürs erste hatte ihn das wegen der Sache mit Sandra getröstet, wenn es bei der Sache mit seinen Eltern auch nicht helfen konnte.

Seine Oma war leider früh gestorben und hatte Susanne nicht mehr kennengelernt. Manchmal hatte er im Laufe der Jahre noch an ihre Geschichte gedacht und sich über die blühende Phantasie seiner Oma amüsiert, aber irgendwann war sie in Vergessenheit geraten. Er fing mit der Ausbildung an, er heiratete, Lukas wurde geboren, er wechselte zur Kripo, sie kauften eine Eigentumswohnung, Lukas wurde eingeschult. Und dann kam der Morgen seines vierzigsten Geburtstags.

 

***

 

Susanne hatte sich nur brummend umgedreht, als er aufgestanden war. Wahrscheinlich war sie noch nicht wach genug, um sich daran zu erinnern, daß er heute Geburtstag hatte. Thiel streckte sich und gähnte. Am Wochenende wollten sie feiern, aber heute war noch ein normaler Arbeitstag, runder Geburtstag hin oder her. Er schlurfte ins Bad und drehte das Wasser in der Dusche an, das morgens immer länger brauchte, bis es warm wurde. Seit Susanne wieder arbeitete, mußten sie zusehen, daß sie morgens alle drei zügig durchs Bad kamen. Er dachte gerade darüber nach, daß er nach der Schicht noch einkaufen mußte, als ihm beim Einseifen etwas ins Auge fiel. Dreck? Er nahm ein bißchen mehr Seife, half aber nichts. Er drehte die Dusche aus und blinzelte das Wasser aus den Augen, um besser sehen zu können. Da stand was, auf der Innenseite seines linken Oberarms. Im ersten Moment dachte er, irgendwer hätte sich einen dummen Scherz mit ihm erlaubt, aber … das war doch seine eigene Schrift? Er starrte seinen Arm an, und in dem Moment fiel ihm die Geschichte seiner Oma wieder ein.

Aber das war doch vollkommener Quatsch. Er war doch gar nicht alleine, er war doch mit Susanne. Auch wenn es in letzter Zeit manchmal ein bißchen schwieriger war als früher und sie sich öfter stritten. Und außerdem, was sollte das denn nun heißen: „der nervige Typ von nebenan“? Gut, Horst nervte wirklich manchmal, wenn er den Fernseher zu laut stellte, weil er schon ein wenig schwerhörig war. Aber ein Seelenverwandter gleich welcher Art war sein Nachbar garantiert nicht. Sie grüßten sich zwar freundlich im Hausflur, aber mehr auch nicht. Horst war seit fast vierzig Jahren mit Hilde verheiratet, züchtete Brieftauben, spielte Doppelkopf und interessierte sich nicht für Fußball.

Außerdem – was brauchte er noch für einen Seelenverwandten, wenn er schon Susanne gefunden hatte? Sie war seine Seelenverwandte, in guten und in schlechten Zeiten. Er hatte ein paar Kumpel, aber wirklich nicht das Bedürfnis nach einem „besten Freund“ oder so was. Susanne war seine Frau und sein bester Freund.

Was ihn zur nächsten Frage brachte – wie sollte er das jetzt Susanne erklären?

 

***

 

Wie sich herausstellte, war es nicht mehr nötig, mit Susanne über die Schrift zu reden, die da so unvermittelt an seinem Arm aufgetaucht war. Sie sah sie überhaupt nicht. Sie feierten seinen Geburtstag, sie schliefen im selben Bett, aber zu mehr kam es nicht in den nächsten drei Wochen, bis Susanne ihm eröffnete, daß sie sich von ihm trennen würde. Einfach so, aus heiterem Himmel. Wobei das im Nachhinein gar nicht aus heiterem Himmel gekommen war, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war. Er hatte schon seit Monaten die Augen davor verschlossen, daß irgendetwas nicht mehr stimmte zwischen ihnen. Hatte immer gedacht, das sei nur eine Phase.

Und jetzt war Susanne weg, Lukas war weg, und das Loch, in das er fiel, war so tief, daß es merkwürdige Hautveränderungen und Geschichten von Großmüttern gleich mit schluckte.

 

***

 

Er brauchte fast zwei Jahre, um wieder rauszukriechen aus diesem Loch. Fast zwei Jahre, die ihn beinahe den Job kosteten und den mickrigen Rest, der ihm von seinem Leben geblieben war. Als er damals nach Münster gekommen war, hatte er gewußt, wie knapp das gewesen war und wie froh er sein konnte, daß ihn das alles nur den Führerschein und nicht noch mehr gekostet hatte. Susanne und vor allem Lukas verloren zu haben, das war wie eine Wunde, die nie aufhörte weh zu tun. Aber trotzdem hatte die Welt mit der Zeit wieder Farben bekommen. Trotzdem kam es wieder vor, daß er auf einem St. Pauli Spiel war und sich freute, wenn sie gewannen. Trotzdem war es schön, wieder Kontakt mit Herbert zu haben – auch wenn der ein sturer alter Sack war. Trotzdem spürte er wieder, daß er seine Arbeit gut machte und auch gerne. Trotzdem merkte er wieder, daß er noch lebte, wenn Boerne sich in seine Arbeit einmischte und er sich tierisch ärgerte.

An die Schrift dachte er in der Zeit eigentlich gar nicht. Erstens war es noch zu früh, um über irgendetwas Neues nachzudenken. Und zweitens war das sowieso ausgemachter Unsinn, ein Ammenmärchen. Und dann hatte er sich mittlerweile so daran gewöhnt, daß sie da war, daß er sie schon gar nicht mehr wahrnahm. Man mußte sowieso sehr genau hinsehen, vor allem im Sommer, um sie zu sehen. Im Winter konnte man sie ein wenig deutlicher erkennen – als hätte er mit einer Schablone auf dem Arm in der Sonne gelegen und die Worte hätten sich in seine Haut gebrannt, um sich nun etwas dunkler vom Rest abzuheben. Zum Glück war die Innenseite des Oberarms jetzt keine Stelle, die man so in der Öffentlichkeit sah. Der Satz klang nämlich schon ziemlich schwul irgendwie, auch wenn seine Oma damals gesagt hatte, daß der eine Mensch nicht unbedingt die große Liebe sein mußte, sondern auch ein Freund sein konnte. Ihm gefiel die Idee aber gar nicht, daß sein Seelenverwandter irgendwo da draußen ein Mann sein sollte. Wie sollte das denn gehen, wenn er doch eine Frau suchte? Sollte er jemals wieder jemand anderem so nahe kommen, daß er in die Verlegenheit käme, das zu erklären, würde er sich wohl eine Geschichte über eine Wette und eine Tätowierung einfallen lassen. Aber noch sah es nicht danach aus, daß das in naher Zukunft nötig sein könnte.

Und so vergaß er diese komische Sache einfach wieder. Bis ihn eines Tages Herbert in der neuen Wohnung besuchte, da war er gerade so drei oder vier Monate in Münster. Sein Vater quetschte ihn aus wegen des neuen Falls, mit dem er zu tun hatte, und in den diese bekannte Münsteraner Familie verwickelt war. Obwohl er ganz genau wußte, daß Thiel ihm nichts erzählen durfte. Und weil er ihm nichts zu den Details erzählen durfte, erzählte er ihm stattdessen, wie Boerne sich dreist dazwischen gedrängt hatte, als er einen Zeugen vernommen hatte. Obwohl das überhaupt nicht in seinen Zuständigkeitsbereich gehörte. Und Herbert sagte „Boerne? Wer ist das denn?“ und er antwortete „Der Rechtsmediziner. Den kennst du doch, das ist der nervige Typ von nebenan.“

Und dann wurde ihm schlagartig schlecht, weil ihm plötzlich klar wurde, daß Boerne schon seit Wochen in seinem Kopf „der nervige Typ von nebenan“ war.

 

***

 

„Na Junge, du verträgst wohl kein Bier mehr?“ Herbert grinste ihn an. „Zu lange trocken gewesen, was?“

„Scheiß Kantinenfraß“, brummte Thiel. Nachdem er sich übergeben hatte, fühlte er sich wieder besser. So richtig taufrisch waren ihm die Fischstäbchen heute Mittag tatsächlich nicht vorgekommen. Oder er hatte sich irgendwas eingefangen. „Du, ich geh mal lieber ins Bett jetzt. Ist auch schon spät.“

„Soll ich dir einen Tee kochen oder so?“ Herbert schien sich etwas verspätet an seinen Vaterpflichten zu erinnern. Sehr verspätet. Ungefähr dreißig Jahre zu spät.

„Laß stecken.“ Thiel winkte ab. „Das ist bestimmt nix Schlimmes.“

Er war erleichtert, als Herbert endlich aufbrach. Ins Bett ging er zwar nicht, aber er riß das Wohnzimmerfenster auf und atmete so lange die kalte Nachtluft ein, bis sich sein Kopf wieder klärte und sein Magen beruhigte.

Das war mit Sicherheit ein dummer Zufall. Die Floskel steckte nun mal in seinem Kopf, weil er sie seit Jahren beim Duschen regelmäßig vor Augen hatte. Und dann war sie ja nun auch nicht so sonderlich spezifisch. Wenn er morgen umzog, hatte er vermutlich übermorgen den nächsten nervigen Nachbarn. Das war sowieso ein Schwachsinn bei dieser ganzen Geschichte – wie sollte sowas denn funktionieren mit so unklaren Aussagen! Da konnte er auf solche Prophezeiungen auch gleich ganz verzichten. Und Boerne nervte zwar wie die Pest, aber ein Seelenverwandter, das war er ganz bestimmt nicht. Es fiel ihm auf Anhieb kaum jemand ein, mit dem er derartig wenig gemeinsam hatte wie mit seinem neuen Kollegen. Aber auch so gar nix. Außer, daß sie beide geschieden und offenbar heterosexuell waren. Also, bei sich selbst war er sich da sicher, und bei Boerne sprach zumindest die Ex-Frau stark dafür. Was das Ganze noch eine Umdrehung absurder machte.

 

***

 

„Thiel!“

Thiel zog sich stöhnend die Decke über den Kopf. War das denn nicht deutlich genug, wenn man auf die Türklingel nicht reagierte? Aber nein, jetzt hämmerte Boerne wie ein Irrer gegen seine Wohnungstür.

„Thiel! Ich weiß doch, daß Sie da sind! Und wir wollten doch heute Morgen zusammen zu Seifenschneider, wegen des Alibis!“

Thiel rollte im Dunkeln unter der Bettdecke mit den Augen. „Wir“ wollten das garantiert nicht. Boerne wollte das. Und jetzt bekam er keine Luft mehr und außerdem hämmerte der Schmerz in seinem Kopf im selben Rhythmus wie Boernes Klopfen an der Tür. Hätte er mal doch nicht noch ein Bier getrunken, nachdem sein Vater weg war. Er warf die Decke von sich und schnappte nach Luft. In seinen Ohren rauschte es und es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis ihm die plötzliche Stille bewußt wurde. Boerne würde doch nicht –

„Thiel.“ Der andere streckte den Kopf zur Tür herein. „Was machen Sie denn noch im Bett? Es ist schon neun. Na los!“

Er nahm ein Aspirin und Boerne mit, weil ihm die Energie fehlte, den anderen abzuschütteln. Wenigstens war er sich jetzt gerade wieder absolut sicher, daß Boerne ganz bestimmt nicht sein Seelenverwandter war. Alles andere als das. Aber so was von.

 

 

tbc ...


	2. Chapter 2

Mit der Zeit gewöhnte er sich an Münster. Gewöhnte sich daran, daß hier jeder jeden kannte, und daß die Stadt keinen anständigen Fußballverein zu bieten hatte. Gewöhnte sich an die neuen Kollegen. Und daran, daß ihm sein Vater bei jeder passenden und unpassenden Gelegenheit über den Weg lief. Gewöhnte sich sogar an Boerne. So sehr, daß er ihn nur noch gelegentlich irritierend, aber bei weitem nicht mehr so nervend empfand wie zu Beginn. Was vermutlich nicht daran lag, daß Boerne sich geändert hatte, sondern daran, daß er mittlerweile abgestumpft war. Gewöhnte sich auch an den Gedanken, daß der Satz auf seinem Arm sich möglicherweise auf Boerne bezog – wobei, wenn er Boerne nicht mehr nervend fand, dann stimmte die Prophezeiung ja nicht mehr. Was einmal mehr bewies, daß das alles Humbug war.

Gemeinsam hatten sie jedenfalls immer noch nichts. Außer vielleicht, daß sie beide alleine waren und deshalb manchmal ihre Abende zusammen verbrachten. Was komisch war, man hätte doch denken sollen, daß jemand wie Boerne was Besseres zu tun hatte, als mit ihm zu kochen. Aber wie auch immer, das alles hatte jedenfalls dazu beigetragen, daß er Boerne mittlerweile doch vermissen würde, wenn ihm etwas passieren würde. Weshalb er jetzt auch hier saß, in diesem Krankenzimmer, und darauf wartete, daß der andere endlich wach wurde. Damit er ihm endlich sagen konnte, wie absolut hirnrissig und leichtsinnig und unverantwortlich das gewesen war, und daß er heilfroh sein konnte, daß der Schlag, den er sich bei dieser Aktion eingefangen hatte, keine bleibenden Schäden hinterlassen hatte.

Während er noch im Geiste durchging, was er Boerne gleich alles an den Kopf werfen wollte, drehte der sich auf die andere Seite, blinzelte und öffnete schließlich die Augen.

„He.“

Boerne schloß die Augen noch einmal und öffnete sie wieder. „Thiel?“

„Müller hat Sie am Kopf erwischt. Mit einer Dachlatte.“

„Oh.“ Boernes Augen fielen wieder zu.

„Am besten schlafen Sie noch ein bißchen und erholen sich.“ Thiel sah zu, wie die Atemzüge des anderen nach und nach wieder langsamer und tiefer wurden. Das mit der Standpauke, das konnte er auch morgen tun. Oder übermorgen. Wenn es Boerne besser ging, jedenfalls. Jetzt wäre das ja doch nur verschwendet, weil der andere vermutlich nur die Hälfte mitbekommen hätte. Er streckte eine Hand aus – warum, wußte er auch nicht so genau, vielleicht um die Decke höher zu ziehen, auch wenn das nicht wirklich nötig war, aber er kam nicht weit. In dem Moment drehte sich Boerne noch ein bißchen weiter auf die Seite und schob den Arm unter der Decke hervor. Den linken.

Thiel erstarrte.

 

***

 

Er war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen gewesen und hatte Boernes Arm sekundenlang angestarrt, bis der ihn schließlich wieder zurück unter die warme Decke gezogen hatte. Da hatte sein Name gestanden. Nur ein Wort. _Thiel_. In Boernes Handschrift, die er mittlerweile fast so gut kannte wie seine eigene. So als hätte der andere das Wort mit der rechten Hand auf seinen linken Arm gekritzelt. Nur, daß es nicht nach Kuli oder Filzstift aussah, womit man so was als Kind gemacht hatte, sondern so wie bei ihm. Das hatte ihn so durcheinander gebracht, daß er Hals über Kopf aufgebrochen war und nach Hause gefahren, obwohl er eigentlich aufs Präsidium gemußt hätte. Zu Hause hatte er sich krank gemeldet. Das hatte er überhaupt noch nie getan, nicht einmal an den Tagen, an denen es ihm morgens so schlecht gegangen war vom Saufen, daß er sich kaum auf den Beinen hatte halten können.

 

***

 

„Na Chef, geht’s wieder?“ Nadeshda warf ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick zu, der sofort sein schlechtes Gewissen weckte, weil er sich grundlos krank gemeldet hatte.

„Halb so wild.“ Er wich ihrem Blick aus und hängte seine Jacke auf. „Ich dachte, ich werd‘ krank, aber war wohl doch nur falscher Alarm.

„Mhm …“ Jetzt sah er doch hoch, weil Nadeshda immer noch so … verständnisvoll klang, irgendwie. „Das war aber auch ein Schreck.“

„Was?“

Nadeshda rollte die Augen. „Na mit Professor Boerne. Hat doch echt schlimm ausgesehen. Ich hab‘ mir auch Sorgen gemacht.“

Den Themenwechsel konnte er jetzt nicht wirklich nachvollziehen, aber er ging dankbar darauf ein. „Ach was, der hat einen harten Schädel. In ein paar Tagen nervt er uns schon wieder.“

Nadeshda lächelte. Und dann klingelte auch schon das Telefon, und der Alltag nahm seinen Lauf.

 

***

 

Oder was man eben Alltag nennen konnte.

Eine halbe Stunde nach dem Anruf stand er jedenfalls neben Nadeshda und Frau Haller an einem Tatort, betrachtete die Leiche dieses viel zu jungen Mannes und versuchte, seinen Job nicht allzu scheiße zu finden. Auch dann nicht, als er an der fremden Haustür fremden Menschen kondolierte und Fragen stellte und danach einfach wieder ging, weil er seine Arbeit machen mußte. Und so verteilte er Aufgaben und organisierte, verhörte und besprach und alles ging seinen gewohnten Gang, alles war wie immer. Und eigentlich war diese Routine ein Segen, weil sie einen Tag für Tag durchhalten ließ in diesem Geschäft, auf eine Art sogar etwas seltsam Beruhigendes hatte, nur als er später nach Feierabend alleine auf seinem Sofa saß, da war diese Normalität dann fast schon wieder ein Fluch, denn sie konnte ihn nicht ablenken von all den Gedanken, die seit gestern in seinem Kopf waren und die er in seinem Schock bislang gar nicht wirklich hatte zu Ende denken können.

Von wegen alles wie immer. Nach außen vielleicht. Aber nicht in ihm drin.

 _Thiel_.

Das war doch ...

Warum zur Hölle sagte Boerne nichts?

Der Kerl war jetzt 42 und trug demzufolge seinen Namen schon seit zwei Jahren mit sich spazieren, einfach so, ohne was zu sagen. Das war doch wirklich … Okay, er selbst sagte auch nichts und das schon viel länger nicht, aber sein Zeichen war auch bei Weitem nicht so eindeutig wie Boernes und da war eben bislang immer noch dieses „Vielleicht ja doch nicht” gewesen. Weil das doch eigentlich absurd war, Boerne und er, das war doch absurd.

Thiel schnaubte, biß lustlos in sein Brot und nippte an seinem Bier. Im Fernsehen lief eine Sendung über Nacktmulle an ihm vorbei.

Vielleicht war es ja so, daß Boerne gar nicht wußte, was das da war auf seinem Arm. Daß er es gesehen hatte, davon ging Thiel einfach mal aus, eitel, wie der war. Dem entging sicher kein Härchen an der falschen Stelle und kein noch so kleiner Pickel irgendwo, der _konnte_ das nicht übersehen haben. Aber vielleicht hatte er ja keine Ahnung von all dem Seelenverwandten-Kram. Könnte doch sein, oder? Thiel lachte bitter auf, weil er wußte, wie naiv diese Annahme war. Boerne war die personifizierte Neugier, selbst wenn er keine Oma gehabt hatte, die ihm Geschichten von plötzlich auftauchenden Zeichen am Körper und von Vorbestimmung und dem einen Menschen erzählt hatte, so hatte ihm ganz bestimmt sein unerschütterlicher Forscherdrang früher oder später zu den entscheidenden Erkenntnisse verholfen. Er hatte ja selbst irgendwann mal recherchiert, was es im Internet zum Thema gab, einfach so, aus Interesse eben, und es war nicht schwer gewesen, fündig zu werden. Boerne _mußte_ also wissen, was das bedeutete. Also warum sagte er nichts?

 _Vielleicht, weil er nicht will_ , schoss es Thiel durch den Kopf. _Vielleicht will er ganz einfach nicht, daß ich es bin._ Der eine Mensch. Sein Seelenverwandter. Vielleicht wollte Boerne es nicht wahrhaben und ignorierte es, so wie er selbst das auch lange genug gemacht hatte. Vielleicht waren sie am Ende gleicher als gedacht.

Jedenfalls, das könnte schon gut sein, das mit dem Ignorieren. Er war ja wohl nicht gerade der Typ, den man sich für so was wünschte, konnte er sich zumindest nicht vorstellen. Vor allem so jemand wie Boerne nicht. Ganz abgesehen von der Tatsache, daß Boerne und er nun mal wirklich alles andere als der Inbegriff von Harmonie und schon gleich dreimal von ... was anderem waren. Sie siezten sich ja sogar noch und auch sonst war da, trotz aller Sticheleien und Neckereien, immer so eine Förmlichkeit zwischen ihnen, so eine Distanz. Auch physisch. Also, er meinte jetzt natürlich nicht, daß sie … Um Gottes willen! Aber …

Thiel, der fast ein wenig hatte lachen müssen bei dem Gedanken, stockte plötzlich.

Und im nächsten Moment wurde ihm flau.

Boernes Vierzigster.

Ja klar.

Thiel spürte, wie sein Puls beschleunigte und ihm warm wurde.

Er hatte den anderen an dem Abend genauer beobachten wollen, weil … Ja, eben deshalb. Aber Boerne war die meiste Zeit in irgendwelche gepflegten Gespräche bei Champagner und Häppchen vertieft gewesen und dann eine Zeit lang wie vom Erdboden verschluckt und da hatte er es halt irgendwann entnervt aufgegeben und sich an Nadeshda und Frau Haller und sein Bier und die Überzeugung gehalten, daß das alles eben doch nicht stimmte mit der Seelenverwandtschaft, daß das ein einziger riesiger ausgekochter Haufen Schwachsinn war, zumindest was Boerne und ihn anging. _Der nervige Typ von nebenan_ , pff, dann war das am Ende doch sonst wer oder keiner oder weiß der Geier.

Das hatte er gedacht und sich das nächste Bier genommen, und als er dem anderen dann irgendwann Tschüß gesagt hatte, nach noch mehr Bier, da war der so angeschickert und sein Blick so glasig gewesen, daß irgendwelche Deutungen seines Verhaltens sowieso nichts mehr gebracht hätten. Hatte er zumindest gedacht, damals. Und er selbst war zu dem Zeitpunkt ja auch alles andere als nüchtern gewesen und dementsprechend hatte er der Hand an seiner Wange und dem entrückten Lächeln und der anschließenden Umarmung ganz einfach keine weitere Bedeutung zugemessen. Oder zumessen können. Und am nächsten Morgen hatte er sich sowieso gefragt, ob das überhaupt alles so stattgefunden hatte und als er Boerne ein paar Stunden später im Waschkeller begegnet und der wieder wie immer gewesen war - neckend, aber irgendwie auch förmlich - und ab da überhaupt alles wie immer gewesen war, da hatte er der Sache keine weitere Bedeutung zugemessen und auch nicht weiter drüber nachgedacht.

Scheiße.

Thiel rieb sich übers Gesicht.

Vielleicht hatte Boerne an dem Abend ja was gesagt. Und vielleicht sagte er jetzt nichts mehr, weil Thiel nichts sagte. Oder er sprach sehr wohl die ganze Zeit mit ihm und er war nur taub. Und blind. Vielleicht wartete Boerne seit seinem Vierzigsten, seit geschlagenen zwei Jahren!, auf eine Reaktion von ihm. Vielleicht hatte Boerne gedacht – oder dachte - daß Thiel schon verstand, verstehen _mußte_ , und es dann weitergehen würde, aber Thiel hatte nicht verstanden oder nicht verstehen können oder wollen und weitergegangen war dann eben auch nichts.

Aber jetzt verstand er. Glaubte er zumindest. Also weil … Das konnte doch fast nicht anders sein, oder? Oder bildete er sich da jetzt zu viel ein? Immerhin war _Thiel_ ja nun auch kein total exotischer Name und vielleicht schleppte Boerne, der ja eh die halbe Welt kannte, einfach demnächst eine Frau an, die zufällig genauso hieß und dann … Thiel schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Nein.

Nein, wirklich.

Und überhaupt, diese ganze Grübelei über alle möglichen Eventualitäten, das brachte ihn doch kein Stück weiter. Wenn er Klarheit wollte, mußte er was tun. Konnte ja erst mal ganz unauffällig sein. Beobachten und ein wenig vorfühlen, so was. Auch wenn er nicht wußte, wie das in der Praxis aussehen sollte. Und was er überhaupt letzten Endes fühlte für Boerne und sich vorstellen konnte mit Boerne, so seelenverwandtenmäßig und vielleicht auch … Thiel schloß kurz die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Er sollte dringend schlafen.

Thiel schaltete den Fernseher ab - Nacktmulle waren ganz schön häßlich – und ging ins Bett.

Morgen war Samstag und er hatte frei. Er könnte ja vielleicht nochmal bei Boerne im Krankenhaus vorbeischauen. Wäre ja schon irgendwie angebracht, auch als Nicht-Seelenverwandter und Nur-Kollege, und das wäre doch vielleicht eine ganz gute Möglichkeit. Von wegen beobachten und vorfühlen und erster Schritt und so.

 

***

 

„Was machen Sie denn hier?“

Thiel war gerade vors Haus getreten, erstaunlich guter Dinge nach diesen verwirrenden und nervenaufreibenden letzten Stunden und obendrein mit einer, wie er fand, ganz guten, weil unauffälligen Idee für den ersten Schritt, aber jetzt war noch nicht mal die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloß gefallen und sein ganzer schöner Plan war schon wieder für die Tonne und sein verhaltener Optimismus gleich mit.

„Ihnen auch einen schönen guten Tag, Herr Thiel. Ich wohne hier, falls Ihnen das entgangen sein sollte“, entgegnete Boerne schon wieder so oberlehrerhaft, wie man das von ihm kannte, aber Thiel war so perplex, daß er es nicht mal schaffte, genervt mit den Augen zu rollen. Boerne ging an ihm vorbei zur Haustür und suchte den passenden Schlüssel in seinem Schlüsselbund. Thiel folgte ihm erst mit seinem Blick und dann mit ein paar Schritten.

„Sie sind schon entlassen?“

„Wie Sie sehen?“ sagte Boerne mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf ihn und steckte anschließend den passenden Schlüssel ins Schloß.

„Sind Sie denn schon wieder fit?“

Boerne drehte sich halb zu ihm um. „Selbstverständlich.“ Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Türschloß zu. „Fit wie ein Turnschuh!“

 _Natürlich_ , dachte Thiel, der sich inzwischen wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte und dem Boernes Tonfall eine Spur zu überzeugt vorkam. Er kommentierte das aber lediglich mit einem undefinierbaren Brummen.

„Und Sie?“ Boerne drückte die Tür auf und sah Thiel neugierig an. „Was treibt Sie um diese Uhrzeit aus dem Haus? Leerer Kühlschrank?“

Boerne grinste frech und mit Grübchen auf den Wangen und Thiel starrte, bis es ihm auffiel.

„Nein … Nein“, antwortete er hastig. „Ich … Also ich wollte Sie besuchen kommen. Mit was zu Essen. Was Ordentlichem.“ Thiel schaute unsicher zu Boerne und hoffte, daß das gerade nur halb so arm klang, wie es sich anfühlte.

„Ach, das ist aber nett von Ihnen.“ Boerne wirkte ehrlich überrascht und ehrlich erfreut und Thiel zuckte ein wenig unbeholfen mit den Schultern und lächelte schief. Dann schob Boerne die Tür weiter auf, stellte sich dagegen und meinte mit erwartungsvollem Blick: „Also dann, worauf warten Sie noch?“

„Was?“ Thiel kam jetzt nicht richtig mit, aber Boerne schien sich ausnahmsweise einmal nicht daran zu stören, sondern sah ihn weiter einfach nur an.

„Besuchen Sie mich. Essen Sie mit mir.“

„Äh, aber -“

„Nichts ,aber'.“ Boerne machte einen Schritt ins Treppenhaus und hielt Thiel die Tür auf. „Oder haben Sie es sich plötzlich anders überlegt?“

 

***

 

„Nee, für mich nix mehr.“ Thiel hielt schnell eine Hand über seinen Teller, bevor Boerne ihm noch mal was draufladen konnte. Beim besten Willen! Er war absolut satt. Das war aber auch lecker gewesen. Mongolisch. Hatte er ja so auch noch nie gegessen. Er hatte nicht einmal gewußt, daß es so was in Münster überhaupt gab. Und dann lieferten die sogar nach Hause. Wobei … Boerne halt. Der konnte sich wahrscheinlich jeden Pups liefern lassen, auch wenn das eigentlich gar nicht ging. Nur, weil Boerne eben Boerne war. Thiel grinste in sich hinein.

„Es gibt aber noch Nachtisch“, sagte Boerne und wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen. Thiel stöhnte und hielt sich den Bauch. Boerne lachte und griff nach ihren Tellern.

„Ich hab da noch ein sehr leckeres Sorbet im Gefrierschrank. Himbeer“, hörte er Boernes Stimme kurz darauf aus der Küche durch Geschirrklappern und rauschendes Wasser hindurch. Thiel dachte, daß das in der Tat verlockend klang und so ein klein wenig Eis doch eigentlich immer ging und daß das doch wirklich ein netter Nachmittag war bislang, den kleinen Schock über Boernes unerwartetes Auftauchen und seine eigene zwischenzeitliche Verunsicherung deswegen mal ausgenommen. Aber das war dann ja auch schnell vergessen gewesen, weil sie schon im Treppenhaus wieder in ihr übliches Geplänkel geschlittert waren, in gewohnte Bahnen, und in denen lief es einfach. Und jetzt fragte sich Thiel, ob das nun gut war oder schlecht, im Hinblick auf dieses unsägliche Seelenverwandtschaftsdingens jetzt, das natürlich nach wie vor in seinem Kopf war, und inwieweit ihm dieser Umstand diesbezüglich weiterhelfen konnte oder ob das am Ende vielleicht sogar der ganze Zauber an der Sache war, daß es das war, worum es ging, nicht mehr und nicht weniger: Daß sie beide ungezwungen Zeit miteinander verbringen konnten. Und ein wenig vergessen. Daß sie sie selbst sein konnten, ohne alleine sein zu müssen. Und wenn das so war, wenn es wirklich das war, was ihre Seelenverwandtschaft ausmachte, dann wäre doch nix dabei, dann könnten sie doch einfach über die Sache reden und gut war. Er könnte einfach zu Boerne hingehen und sagen, daß –

Apropos. Wo blieb der überhaupt? Thiel hielt in seinem Gedankengang inne und er merkte, daß es ungewöhnlich ruhig war in der Wohnung und das nicht erst seit eben. Er horchte noch einmal. Kein einziges Geräusch mehr aus der Küche. Das war seltsam. Da stimmte doch was nicht?

 

***

 

„Ach du Scheiße, was ist denn mit Ihnen los?“ fragte Thiel erschrocken und war mit ein paar schnellen Schritten bei Boerne, der blaß und schwer atmend auf dem Küchenstuhl saß, die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf gegen die Wand hinter ihm gelehnt. Thiel streckte seine Hand nach Boernes Schulter aus, zog sie aber zurück, sobald er unter seinen Fingerspitzen den Widerstand von Boernes Körper spürte. Na toll. So viel zum Thema „war doch nix dabei“. Thiel schnaubte.

„Nichts. Nichts.“ Boernes Kopf kippte schwerfällig nach vorne und er winkte fahrig ab. „Mir ist nur ein wenig schwindelig geworden, als ich -“ Er deutete vage Richtung Gefrierschrank. Die Tür stand noch offen und die Eispackung – oder das Sorbet oder was das nun war - daneben auf dem Boden. „Ich hab´s nicht gleich gefunden, Frau Kucharska muß das … na ja, und beim Aufstehen dann -“ Er machte ein paar unbestimmte Bewegungen mit der Hand und ließ den Kopf wieder zurück gegen die Wand fallen.

„Ja, ja, von wegen fit wie ein Turnschuh“, brummelte Thiel, stellte das Eis auf die Arbeitsplatte neben der Spüle und schloß den Tiefkühler. „Sie haben sich selbst entlassen, stimmt´s?“, schob er mit einem Seitenblick auf Boerne hinterher, griff nach einem Lappen und machte sich daran, die kleinen Wasserlachen, die das Eis auf dem Küchenboden hinterlassen hatte, aufzuwischen.

„Das klingt bei Ihnen, als wäre ich aus dem Gefängnis ausgebrochen. Aber ich habe das Krankenhaus nach gründlicher Untersuchung und Beurteilung meines Zustandes durch einen Arzt verlassen, falls es Sie beruhigt.“

Thiel konnte den erhobenen Zeigefinger in Boernes Stimme hören und er rollte amüsiert mit den Augen, während er die letzten nassen Spuren von den Fliesen beseitigte.

„Mhm, und der Arzt hieß ganz zufällig Professor Doktor Boerne und schnippelt sonst eher an Leichen rum, stimmt´s?“ Thiel stand auf und drehte sich zu Boerne um.

„Und wenn schon“, kam die Antwort träge aus Boernes Mund. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, seine Lippen waren trocken, das Gesicht müde und fahl, die Atemzüge schwer. Erschöpft sah er aus. Thiel mußte schlucken und senkte kurz den Blick. Dann atmete er noch einmal durch und ging mit ein paar Schritten zu ihm.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie sich ein wenig hinlegen“, sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme und diesmal hielt er sich nicht zurück, sondern berührte Boerne leicht an der Schulter. War ja wirklich nichts dabei. Boerne schlug die Augen auf, sobald Thiels Finger gegen seinen Arm stießen und sah ihn an, ernst irgendwie, und da nahm Thiel seine Hand wieder weg, aber Boerne nicht seine Augen. Noch ein paar Sekunden hielt Boerne ihn mit seinem Blick fest, die Thiel allerdings wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, die seinen Herzschlag schneller machten und seinen Kopf verwirrten. Dann schloß Boerne seine Augen wieder.

„Papperlapapp“, versuchte er herunter zu spielen, aber so schwerfällig artikuliert und halb geflüstert verfehlte seine Aussage jede Wirkung.

„Na kommen Sie, nur ein paar Minuten aufs Sofa“, blieb Thiel dann auch dran, „und ich mach uns in der Zeit das Eis.“

Boernes Kopf kippte wieder vor und er bedachte Thiel mit einem belehrenden Blick, wenn auch aus einem müden Gesicht.

„Sorbet.“

Thiel verdrehte die Augen. „Das Sorbet, ja. Und jetzt los.“

Diesmal packte er Boerne etwas fester am Arm, dem linken, fiel ihm im selben Moment auf, und das gab ihm kurzzeitig ein komisches Gefühl, aber loslassen war jetzt nicht, loslassen wäre zu auffällig, also hielt er Boerne weiter am Oberarm gefasst und zog etwas, und Boerne gab sich geschlagen und hievte sich - widerwillig brummend zwar, aber immerhin - hoch. Thiel lockerte den Griff, sobald der andere einigermaßen auf den Beinen war und dann sah er ihm dabei zu, wie er ein wenig wackelig ins Wohnzimmer trottete. Er schaute ihm nach, bis er saß und schließlich hinter der Rückenlehne abtauchte. Thiel mußte schmunzeln, drehte sich wieder weg und holte zwei Schälchen aus dem Küchenschrank und zwei Löffel aus der Besteckschublade.

 

***

 

Als Thiel nach nebenan kam, lag Boerne weiter auf dem Sofa, einen Unterarm über seine Augen drapiert und die andere Hand lose auf seinem Bauch. Er schien ihn überhaupt nicht zu bemerken, jedenfalls zeigte er keinerlei Reaktion, als Thiel den Raum betrat, auch dann nicht, als er mit einem unüberhörbaren Klirren ihr Dessert auf der Steinplatte des Couchtisches platzierte. Thiel stand einen Moment lang etwas unschlüssig herum und sah auf Boerne runter – ob er doch lieber gehen sollte? Vielleicht brauchte er wirklich Ruhe - entschied dann aber, sich zu setzen. Wäre ja auch schade um das gute Eis. Er nahm Schälchen und Löffel zur Hand und setzte gerade dazu an, Boerne darüber zu informieren, daß sein Nachtisch jetzt da wäre, da fing der andere, so wie er da lag, plötzlich an zu reden.

„Wissen Sie, Thiel, ich hasse Krankenhäuser. Es gibt nichts Schlimmeres. Keinen Tag länger als nötig kann man mich in so einem Bettenbunker halten.“

Also tatsächlich selbst entlassen, hatte er es doch gewußt.

„Na ja“, fing Thiel vorsichtig an. „Vielleicht wäre es aber nötig gewesen? Also, noch ein oder zwei Tage länger zu bleiben, mein ich.“

Boernes Arm rutschte von seinem Gesicht und er drehte seinen Kopf zu Thiel und sah ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. Aber bevor Boerne wieder irgendetwas besser wissen konnte, fuhr Thiel schnell fort. „Ich mein … wenn Ihnen hier was passiert, so wie eben … Also ...“

Thiel verlor ein wenig den Faden, weil er jetzt zusätzlich zum Reden Boerne dabei zusah, wie er sich langsam aufrichtete und nach seinem Nachtisch griff. „Also … wer soll denn da irgendwas bemerken, geschweige denn helfen können? Ich bin ja auch nicht immer da.“

Boerne lächelte ihn an, aber es wirkte nicht ganz echt. „Es ist ja nichts passiert. Und es wird schon nichts passieren.“

Thiel brummte etwas, sagte aber nichts mehr und dann löffelten sie ohne ein weiteres Wort ihr Sorbet, bis Boerne irgendwann nur noch darin herumstocherte, aber nicht mehr wirklich aß. Thiel schaute auf.

„Ich wollte nach Hause“, sagte Boerne mit Blick auf die halb geschmolzenen Reste seines Desserts und sah Thiel anschließend an und Thiel wußte nicht, was dieser Blick war, oder vielleicht doch, das konnte auch gut sein, sehr gut sogar, jedenfalls mußte er wegschauen, weil er nicht wußte, was er sonst machen sollte. Er nickte Richtung Boden. Dann sah er wieder hoch.

„Ja. Das kann ich verstehen."

Und er hatte das fast sichere Gefühl, daß er das tatsächlich konnte.

 

 

tbc ...


	3. Chapter 3

Einschneidende Dinge passierten am Ende immer in Momenten, in denen man überhaupt nicht damit rechnete.

So war das mit der Trennung von Susanne schon gewesen, mit dem Wegzug seines Vaters oder dem Tod seiner Mutter.

Jedes Mal hatte er geahnt, was kommen würde, teilweise sogar gewußt, er hätte also drauf eingestellt gewesen sein müssen und war es im Fall seiner Mutter auch, aber jedes Mal war er dann doch wie vom Blitz getroffen gewesen, wenn der Ernstfall schließlich tatsächlich eingetreten war.

Weil einschneidende Dinge anscheinend immer dann passierten, wenn man gerade einmal nicht damit rechnete.

Wenn man gerade vierzig geworden war zum Beispiel und sich trotz seltsamer Schriften auf Oberarmen und gelegentlichen Streitereien absolut sicher war, daß man seine Seelenverwandte längst gefunden hatte und daß sich da niemals etwas dran ändern würde.

Wenn man vom Bolzen mit den Jungs aus der Nachbarschaft zum Abendessen nach Hause kam, übermütig, zum ersten Mal Torschützenkönig, und schon anfing zu erzählen, bevor man überhaupt richtig durch die Tür war, hinter der die Mutter mit verweinten Augen den Tisch deckte.

Wenn man mit Buschi und Jochen beim Grillen saß und überschwänglich einen der seltenen Pauli-Siege feierte und lachend Bierflaschen aneinander stoßen ließ, daß es nur so schäumte und man das Klingeln in der Jackentasche dabei fast überhörte.

Oder aber, wenn man sich traf, um einen Fall zu besprechen, wie zig Male davor, und an alles dachte, aber nicht daran.

 

Boerne legte einen Stapel Fotos auf den Wohnzimmertisch und Thiel rieb sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht. Das war wirklich nichts für schwache Nerven gewesen, dieser Fund heute in den frühen Morgenstunden, und sein Kopf war voll von offenen Fragen und möglichen Ansätzen und von Adrenalin, wie immer zu diesem Zeitpunkt, weil die ersten Stunden ja bekanntermaßen die entscheidenden waren.

Boerne verließ den Raum mit der Ankündigung, noch eben zwei Gläser zu holen und Thiel griff nach den Bildern.

Das waren die üblichen Ablichtungen: Jedes noch so kleine Hämatom, jeder noch so unscheinbare Kratzer, ausgemessen und festgehalten, nüchterne Dokumente einer grausamen Tat, die nichts als Schmerz und Wut und Leid mit sich brachte. Es war immer die gleiche widerliche Scheiße.

Thiel besah sich ein Foto nach dem anderen, scannte den fremden, geschundenen Körper von Kopf bis Fuß ab und versuchte, nichts dabei zu fühlen. Das klappte auch gut, mußte ja und er konnte das auch, zum Glück oder leider, das war ja immer die Frage. Er schob das oberste Bild hinter das unterste, dann noch mal und noch mal und noch mal, bis plötzlich alles einfror und Thiel wie gelähmt auf den Abzug in seinen Händen starrte.

Es war die Aufnahme des linken Arms des Opfers, darauf ein Lineal, auf der Innenseite des Oberarms, und unter dem Lineal das, was es auszumessen galt. Es war zu klein, um etwas Genaues erkennen zu können, aber das war egal, Thiel wußte auch so, was das war, was das sein mußte, und sein Puls fing an zu rasen und seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Das … Jetzt hatte er sich die ganzen letzten Wochen jeden Tag, den Gott werden ließ, den Kopf zerbrochen und beobachtet, immer wieder geglaubt, etwas zu hören und mehr als einmal fast etwas gemacht, aber jetzt, heute - er blätterte wie in Trance zum letzten Bild, eine Detailaufnahme jetzt und endgültige Bestätigung - heute hatte er mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit.

Thiel ließ die Fotos sinken. In seinem Kopf ging es drunter und drüber, es rauschte und hämmerte, aber eins stand fest wie nichts anderes:

Boerne redete mit ihm. Laut und deutlich.

 

***

 

Boerne wirkte, als hätte er auf ihn gewartet und als würde er die anstehende Konfrontation zu gleichen Teilen herbeisehnen und fürchten, so starr und unbeweglich wie er da mit dem Rücken zu ihm an der Küchenzeile stand, die ganze Gestalt sichtlich angespannt, mit gesenktem Kopf und ohne ein Wort. Und Thiel fühlte sich genauso, aber einer mußte jetzt etwas tun.

„Seelenverwandte“, sagte er in die Stille zwischen ihnen.

Boerne nickte stumm. Thiel starrte auf den Rücken, er wußte nicht, wie lange, dann ließ er den Kopf nach vorne fallen und schluckte. So war das also. Hatte seine Oma tatsächlich Recht gehabt. Thiel lächelte schief. Klar hatte sie das. Nur er war so irrsinnig lange auf dem Schlauch gestanden mit seinen ewigen Zweifeln und auch seinem Trotz. Warum auch ausgerechnet Boerne? Thiel schüttelte den Kopf, sah wieder hoch und den anderen an und dachte sich: Aber wer denn sonst?

Er ging die paar Schritte zu Boerne hin, stellte sich hinter ihn und legte eine Hand an seinen Arm, brachte ihn behutsam dazu, sich zu ihm umzudrehen.

Dann standen sie da. Er wußte nicht, ob Boerne ihn ansah oder nicht, weil er selbst nur auf seine eigenen Finger achtete, die erst über die Außenseite von Boernes linkem Oberarm strichen, langsam und vorsichtig, und schließlich zur Innenseite glitten. Er konnte spüren, wie Boerne sich unter der Berührung anspannte, wie sein Atem schneller ging und wie er schluckte.

„ _Der nervige Typ von nebenan_ “, sagte Thiel und schaute auf. Boerne hob seinen Kopf ebenfalls und zog fragend die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Was?“

„Das steht bei mir.“ Thiel nahm seine Hand von Boernes Arm und tippte mit dem Zeigefinger gegen seinen eigenen.

Boerne schluckte erneut.

„Und da“, fuhr Thiel ruhig fort und strich jetzt wieder über diese eine Stelle an Boernes Oberarm, „Da steht mein Name, stimmt's?“

Thiel fixierte Boerne, der ihn aus großen Augen ansah.

„Woher ...“, setzte Boerne an und sah dabei sichtlich verwirrt aus.

„Ich hab's gesehen. Im Krankenhaus, nachdem dieser Typ dich ...“

Mehr musste Thiel nicht erklären. Boerne nickte und sah auf den Boden. Thiel konnte ein geschnaubtes Lachen hören und Boerne schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Und warum hast du nichts gesagt?“

Jetzt war es Boerne, der Thiel fest in seinen Blick nahm, und Thiel, der seinen abwendete.

„Ich weiß nicht.“ Er zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. „Ich hab das einfach nicht geglaubt. Und du hast ja auch nix gesagt.“ Jetzt sah er ihn doch wieder an.

„Ja“, sagte Boerne nachdenklich.

„Warum eigentlich nicht?“

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich ...“

Boernes Blick ging ins Leere. Er wirkte hilflos.

„Na ja, ist ja vielleicht auch egal“, sagte Thiel leise und sah auf den Boden. Sie konnten jetzt hier entweder diskutieren und am Ende womöglich sogar streiten oder eben endlich einmal das machen, was schon lange überfällig war. Und wozu sie ja irgendwo auch bestimmt waren. Obwohl Seelenverwandtschaft ja nicht unbedingt … aber manchmal eben schon.

Thiel atmete noch einmal tief durch. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als er seine Hand ausstreckte. Es mochte vielleicht überfällig sein, aber leicht war es trotzdem nicht.

Zaghaft griff er nach Boernes Hand und der zuckte auch gar nicht weg, so wie Thiel das irgendwo im Hinterkopf immer noch befürchtete, sondern er erwiderte die Berührung und so strichen ihre Finger schüchtern aneinander entlang, glitten ineinander und erfühlten sich, vorsichtig und sanft, bis Thiel Boernes Hand ganz in seine nahm. Und obwohl er immer noch nach unten schaute, auf ihre Hände, sah er Boerne näher kommen. Sah die schwarze Hose, das weiße Hemd und das spitze Ende der Krawatte in seinem Blickfeld auftauchen. Und wie Boerne seine Hand langsam aus Thiels zog und beide Hände an Thiels Seite legte. Wobei er das nicht mehr wirklich sah, sondern vor allem spürte. Wärme. Sicherheit. Und Thiel legte seine Hände an Boernes Seite. Fühlte das Leder des Gürtels unter seinen Fingern, den dünneren, weichen Stoff des Hemdes gleich darüber und den etwas festeren der Hose gleich darunter. Er konnte Boernes Hüftknochen unter seinen Handflächen erahnen und die warme Haut und die Muskeln. Er bewegte seine Daumen ein wenig und strich leicht über Boernes Taille. Und Boernes Nase drückte an seine Schläfe und Boernes leises Seufzen streifte seine Wange und dann rutschten Hände auf seinem Rücken nach oben, zogen ihn näher und hielten ihn fest und seine Hände taten das Gleiche und es dauerte nicht lange, da waren die Hände überall, seine und Boernes, auf Stoff und unter Stoff, und Lippen auf Lippen auf Haut auf Haut und so fing alles an und ging weiter und hörte so schnell nicht mehr auf.

 

***

 

Fingerkuppen fuhren langsam, geradezu andächtig über die Haut an seinem Oberarm. Dann stoppte Boerne plötzlich und schnaubte.

„ _Der nervige Typ von nebenan_ , also wirklich.“

Thiel drehte seinen Kopf zu Boerne und sah in ein auf eine Hand gestütztes und von zerwühlten Haaren eingerahmtes Gesicht, das empört aussehen wollte, es aber nicht konnte. Thiel drückte sich ein wenig auf einen Arm hoch und küßte Boernes Schnute. „Sei doch froh“, sagte er. „Wenn da ,der gutaussehende, charmante Typ von nebenan' gestanden hätte, hätte ich womöglich der guten Frau Wellmer aus dem Nachbarhaus ihren hübschen jungen Freund ausgespannt.“ Thiel grinste und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger von Boernes Augenbrauen über die Wange und weiter.

„Pff.“ Boerne schloß die Augen und lehnte sich in die Berührung.

„So hab ich wenigstens gleich gewußt, wer gemeint ist.“ Der Finger wanderte jetzt von Boernes Schulter zu seinem Oberarm und strich dort über seinen Namen. _Thiel_. Er lächelte.

Boerne öffnete die Augen. „Mhm, sicher. Deshalb hat das alles ja auch nur eine halbe Ewigkeit gedauert, bis du endlich mal … Und ohne meine Initiative wäre da sowieso -“, erklärte er mit erhobenem Zeigefinger, brach dann aber unvermittelt ab und drückte seinen Finger stattdessen auf die Nasenwurzel, so, wie er das immer machte, wenn er in einem Moment der Selbsterkenntnis seine Brille in Position schob. Aber die Brille war diesmal gar nicht da, die lag ja … irgendwo anders. In der Küche, bei der einen Hälfte ihrer Klamotten, vermutete Thiel und ihm wurde schon wieder ganz ungesund warm. „Na ja, ist ja auch egal“, schloß Boerne, dem wohl wieder eingefallen war, daß das mit der Initiative auch nicht so weit her und zudem eine gehörige Portion Zufall mit ihm Spiel gewesen war.

„Das mein' ich aber auch“, meinte Thiel auch und küßte Boerne noch einmal. „Erzähl mir doch stattdessen lieber mal, wie du von diesem ganzen Seelenverwandten-Kram erfahren hast.“

Boerne sah ihn einen langen Moment an. Dann huschte ein Lächeln über seine Lippen und ein Blinzeln über seine Augen. Und dann erzählte er seine Geschichte.

 

tbc ...


	4. Epilog 1

Epilog 1

 

_„Du bist einer von denen, Karl.“_

_„Was?“ Er sah auf Susi runter, die sich mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen neben ihn auf die Wiese gelegt hatte und in den Himmel schaute. Ein paar Meter neben ihnen grasten Franzi und Frauke im Schatten eines Baumes. Und auch Winnetou und Old Shatterhand hatten jetzt Pause. Susi drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm und sah ihn ernst an. Er sah fragend zurück. War das wieder mal eine ihrer komischen Anwandlungen? Susi hatte das manchmal._

_„Seelenverwandte“, erklärte sie schließlich. „Du bist einer von denen. Hast du da noch nie von gehört?“_

_„Wie, was jetzt?“, schüttelte er verwirrt mit dem Kopf, aber Susi verdrehte nur die Augen und stöhnte genervt. „Du meinst Leute, die eben irgendwie zueinander gehören? Die sich blind verstehen, sowas?“ Klar hatte er das schon gehört. Wer hatte das nicht. Das war ja eine relativ gebräuchliche Floskel. Was wollte Susi da jetzt von ihm?_

_„Ja ... Oder nein. Ich meine Menschen, die wirklich vom Schicksal füreinander bestimmt sind. Bei denen ist das in die Haut eingebrannt, ein Zeichen, weißt du, ein Name oder irgendwas anderes, eine Beschreibung, und am vierzigsten Geburtstag wird das sichtbar.“_

_„Ah ja.“ Er mußte lachen. „Wo hast du denn den Blödsinn her?“_

_Susi lachte nicht mit und antwortete auch nicht auf seine Frage. Sie drehte nur ihren Kopf wieder weg._

_„Du bist einer von denen“, wiederholte sie trotzig gen Himmel._

_Er richtete seinen Blick zum Horizont. „Pff, Schwachsinn. Und selbst wenn es so wäre. Woher willst du das wissen?“ fragte er und sah sie herausfordernd an._

_„Ich weiß es eben.“_

_„Aha.“ Er grinste und schaute wieder nach vorne. Das war natürlich überzeugend._

 

_„Wann bist du geboren? Also um wieviel Uhr“, fragte Susi, nachdem sie eine Weile nur dagesessen hatten, beziehungsweise gelegen, und sich die eine in den Wolken und der andere in der Ferne verloren hatte._

_„Was?“ Er blickte zu Susi, die ihn abwartend ansah. „Das weiß ich doch nicht. Warum willst du das wissen?“_

_„Weil es immer in der Geburtsstunde passiert, das mit dem Zeichen.“_

_Ach, darum ging's. Immer noch. Na dann. Er drehte seinen Kopf wieder weg und schnaubte und ging nicht drauf ein. Susi wieder mal mit ihren Geschichten, also wirklich._

_„Du wirst schon sehen“, sagte sie und es war nicht zu überhören, wie überzeugt sie von der Sache war und wie wenig sie von seinen Zweifeln hielt._

_Er grinste nur. Ja. Sie würden schon sehen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es ist noch nicht ganz vorbei ... Es folgt noch ein zweiter Epilog im nächsten Kapitel.


	5. Epilog 2

Epilog 2

 

22 Uhr 40

Noch fünf Minuten. Er reibt seine Hände über den Stoff seiner Hose, aber es nützt nichts, kaum hat er sie getrocknet, sind sie schon wieder feucht. Stressreaktion eben, da kann er jetzt nichts machen. Er knetet seine Finger in die Handflächen. Das Stimmengewirr von draußen dringt nur gedämpft zu ihm durch, die Musik und das Lachen, er hört es kaum. Zum Glück hat er eine separate Toilette, denkt er absurderweise, damit hoffentlich nicht alle fünf Sekunden jemand hier rein will. Er braucht jetzt Ruhe. Nur ein paar Minuten. Nur fünf Minuten.

 

22 Uhr 42

Vielleicht ist das alles doch nur ein einziger großer Schwachsinn. Susi mit ihren Traumfängern und ihren Geschichten. Und all die anderen angeblich Betroffenen, die sich im Internet zum Thema tummeln. Am Ende ist das doch alles nur wild zusammenfantasiert von denen und er hat schon ganz Recht mit seinen Zweifeln.  
_„Du bist einer von denen, Karl.“_ Ja, sicher. Was soll das sein? Siebter Sinn? Tss. Lachhaft.  
Und er hatte sogar allen Ernstes damals am selben Abend noch, nachdem er nach Hause gekommen war, seine Mutter gefragt, wann er geboren wurde, um wieviel Uhr also.  
Das hatte er Susi aber natürlich nie verraten.

 

22 Uhr 45

Seine Hände zittern, als er den Krawattenknoten löst. Jemand klopft an die Tür. Er zuckt erschrocken zusammen und ruft „Besetzt!“ und rollt mit den Augen. Idioten. Er schließt kurz die Lider und atmet noch einmal durch. Dann öffnet er die Knöpfe seines Hemdes und schlüpft aus dem Ärmel, dem linken, das reicht, und er achtet darauf, noch nicht hinzusehen. Er braucht noch Zeit, was eigentlich absurd ist, hat er doch Jahrzehnte Zeit gehabt, seit Susi. Es ist aber auch absurd, weil er auf das alles doch eigentlich gar nichts geben muß, wenn es denn überhaupt stimmt, er kann nämlich immer noch selbst entscheiden, wen er in seinem Leben haben und lieben will. Und das hat er auch schon längst. Er muß sich nicht von so etwas abhängig machen. Und trotzdem ...  
Er schließt die Augen und dreht langsam seinen Kopf. Er weiß, dass der Hinweis auch sehr kryptisch sein kann, Raum für Interpretationen lassen kann, sehr viel sogar. Das hatte Susi gesagt und das hat er gelesen, bei seinen unzähligen Recherchen in den letzten Wochen. Als jeder eine Meinung dazu gehabt hatte, wie er doch seinen Vierzigsten verbringen soll und er so tagtäglich daran erinnert wurde, daß dieser Tag möglicherweise nicht nur wegen der runden Zahl etwas besonderes sein würde.  
Boerne presst seinen Arm an seinen Körper und öffnete die Augen. Das Licht im Bad ist grell und seine Kehle staubtrocken.  
Vielleicht würde da auch gar nichts sein, wer weiß. Susi mit ihren Traumfängern und ihren Geschichten.

Susi.

Für einen Moment überrollt ihn eine längst überwunden geglaubte Traurigkeit. Damals hatte er sich ab und zu und nur für sich gefragt, ob Susi vielleicht seine Seelenverwandte sein könnte. Einfach so, ganz ohne Zeichen und den ganzen Humbug, an den er ja ohnehin nicht glaubte. Oder geglaubt hatte. Manchmal hatte er es sich sogar gewünscht. Sie und er gegen den Rest. Später hatte er es vergessen. Und als er sie vor einem halben Jahr wiedergesehen hatte, da waren auf ihrer kalten Haut außer den Spuren äußerer Gewalt keine weiteren gewesen und überhaupt war sie ganz fremd gewesen, nach all der Zeit. Nur in seinem Kopf, da war die ganze Geschichte wieder aufgewacht und überhaupt so viel aufgewacht und als er am Abend nach der Preisverleihung bei Thiel geklingelt hatte, da hatte das seinen Grund gehabt. Und sie hatten dann ja auch Brüderschaft getrunken, wenngleich davon auch am nächsten Morgen schon nichts mehr übrig gewesen war. Zumindest nicht nach außen.

Er spürt, wie sich der Schweiß in seiner Achselhöhle sammelt und für einen irrationalen Moment fürchtet er, die Schrift könnte davon weggewaschen werden, aber dann fällt ihm wieder ein, daß so ein Zeichen, sollte er tatsächlich eins tragen, unauslöschlich ist. Eingebrannt.  
Trotzdem hebt er langsam den Arm, ewig kann er sich auch nicht im Bad einschließen und er will es jetzt auch wissen. Muß es wissen.  
Er kann kaum atmen, als er seine geschlossenen Augen auf die Innenseite seines Oberarms richtet und als er sie öffnet ist er froh, daß er sitzt, weil er spürt, wie ihm schwindelig wird und schwarz vor Augen. Von fünf simplen Buchstaben. Einem schnöden Namen. Er läßt seinen Kopf gegen die Fliesen hinter ihm fallen und die Erleichterung treibt ihm fast die Tränen in die Augen.

 

~*~ ENDE ~*~

 


End file.
